This Love
by lindseyuchiha
Summary: Sasuke I can’t do this anymore.” What the world are you talking about ,Sakura. “I can’t keep loving you when you really don’t care about me,I’m sorry but I wont always be there for you anymore.” Sasu/saku


I don't own Naruto

This Love The Naruto Edition

Sakura was walking down a road, to him. She saw him he was just ahead near the church. The sky was about to burst. Sasuke was about to tell her finally about how he felt for her.

He was only feet away now.

"Sakura I need to talk to you."

"I need to talk to you to Sasuke."

"You go first."

"Sasuke I can't do this anymore."_ What the world are you talking about ,Sakura._

"I can't keep loving you when you really don't care about me,I'm sorry but I wont always be there for you anymore." She walked away leaving him cold and alone.

**I was so high I did not recognizeThe fire burning in her eyesThe chaos that controlled my mindWhispered goodbye as she got on a planeNever to return againBut always in my heart**

Right in that moment the sky broke open. Sasuke wondered what he could do now, he was to late he just had to be so cruel and mean to her all the time but now she didn't love him anymore. He didn't know how but he ended up right outside of Sakura's house.Should I really go up there._ Just get up there Sasuke._ Who are you?_ I'm the inner sasuke. Just get up there._ Fine I will go but if we get hit it's not my fault._ Don't worry I won't feel it. _Oh great.

**This love has taken it's toll on meShe said goodbye too many times beforeAnd her heart is breaking in front of meI have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore**

After arguing with himself in fear of hurting Sakura he finally found himself climbing up the side of her house when it was pouring rain out. He came to her window, she was crying,she was crying over a stupid bastard like him, she doesn't deserve this. He lifted his finger and lightly tapped on the window. She lifted her head to see a soaking wet Uchiha in the window,_ you can't let him in here_, I have too he'll get sick. Sasuke pointed up asking for sakura to open the window. She walked out of the room , Sasuke thought she had gotten mad at him but, she returned to the room holding a towel in one hand a a cup of hot tea in the other she set them down on the night table, Walked over to the window and opened it. Can I come in? Get in here you. She threw the towel at him,he dried his onyx hair,she handed him the cup of tea he took a drink and then set it back down.

**I tried my best to feed her appetiteKeep her coming every nightSo hard to keep her satisfiedKept playing love like it was just a gamePretending to feel the sameThen turn around and leave again**

Why are you here now Sasuke? Let me guess you're here to tell make how much you don't need me. Sakura stood up to leave the room but, Sasuke was to fast for her, he held her in a hug,"You shouldn't be so quick to judge." Well I have to go now he said as he jumped out the window and ran home. He shouted ,"see you tomarrow Sakura."

**This love has taken it's toll on meShe said goodbye too many times beforeAnd her heart is breaking in front of meI have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymoreI'll fix these broken thingsRepair your broken wingsAnd make sure everything is alrightMy pressure on her hipsSinking my fingertipsInto every inch of youCause I know that's what you want me to do**

Sakura sunk back down on the bed,_ he likes you_. Does not?_ then why did he just hug you_. It was a friend hug_. Then what's that._ What_? That box on the dresser with the note._ I don't know. She walked over to the dresser to see the box it was small and velvet. She decided to open it, Inside was the most beautiful teardrop cut aquamarine stone set in white gold. She picked up the note it read:

Sakura,

This was my mothers, I want you to have it.

Only wear it if you still love me. You deserve so much better

Than me Sakura but if you can find a reason to

Be with me I will be great I promise

Love,

Sasuke

_Omg he loves you wear the ring put it on._ Ok, I can't believe he gave me his mothers ring.

**The Next Day at The training grounds**

Sakura was training her special jutsu. I wonder when sasuke is going to show up. Sasuke trudged to the training grounds, he was kicking a stone. When he saw something gleaming in the distance he ran to the training grounds to see where it was coming from. After about three minutes of running he found the source of the gleam. "Sakura" he ran up and embraced her, Their faces were only centimeters a part, Sasuke took insentive and close the gap between them. Sakura I love you. I love you too Sasuke.

**This love has taken it's toll on meShe said goodbye too many times beforeAnd her heart is breaking in front of meI have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore**

**Review Please if enough of you like it I will write a sequal.**


End file.
